Veneras
Veneras, also known as "The Philosopher," is a Toa of Ice who currently resides on the island of Mata Nui. Biography Early Life Veneras was once a a ko matoran scholar on metru nui. After the death of Orias, on of the original toa of the universe, Veneras was chosen as his replacement. He was tasked as the Guardian of the Colosseum because of his steadfast commitment to Truth and Justice. Being a great philosopher among the Toa he was specifically placed in Metru Nui to aid the city in knowing and fulfilling its purpose. For many thousand of years he guarded the Colosseum and Metru Nui from all threats. He was a wise Toa, serving in the council of all Turaga who ruled the Great City, ensuring that it was run in justly and in truth, and that it fulfilled its role. He was one of the founding members of the order of Mata Nui, protecting the core processor beneath the coliseum. A thousand years before the Great Cataclysm the Makuta attempted to seize Turaga Dume discretely, but was thwarted by Toa Veneras. After Tuyet's betrayal Makuta focused his Exo Toa on eliminating Veneras. Veneras was overthrown after defeating all but six of Makuta's robotic beasts. Makuta used his destructive energies to reduce Veneras to a Matoran before imprisoning him in a Matoran sphere. His Toa essence was dispersed to be manifest as a Toa stone elsewhere, in order to contingently preserve Veneras' destiny. With Veneras gone Makuta was able to remove and replace Turaga Dume uncontested. After the Great Cataclysm and the imprisonment of the Makuta, the Toa Metru brought the Matoran to the island of Mata Nui, and Veneras was among them. He helped Nuju, Matoro, Ehrye, and the other Ko-Matoran to build the village of Ko Koro in the cold protective shadow of Mount Ihu. There he studied the wall of prophecy diligently, resuming his role as a philosopher, even though he was not a Toa. Because he was by nature a Toa, his memory was slightly more resilient than the Matoran. Although he did not yet truly remember, he was often burdened with flashbacks of the Great City and visions of their return. The wall lead him to an ancient tablet covered in runes. Most could not read its secrets as the tablet was written in archaic Matoran. The tablet spoke of an ancient home, the promised land of the Matoran. Even after many years of deciphering, Veneras was able to translate but a fraction of its secrets. Some of it was history, some prophecy, even poetry. It spoke of the values of truth and justice, as well as faith, hope, and love. Veneras carried this tablet with him at all times. After the failure of the Toa Mata Veneras left his home in search of answers. He felt mysteriously drawn into the caves of Mt. Ihu. Traveling deep towards his destined calling, he found himself in a perfectly smooth cavern, centered around a Suva that bore his name. Under his name was the following inscription: "The Power of Ice. Bringer of Justice when there is no law. Herald of Truth when corruption is growing. It will bring Hope when darkness surrounds". As Veneras took the Toa stone at its center, his ancient power was once again endowed upon him and his form was returned to that of a Toa. As he transformed the Tablet he carried began to disintegrate. As it did so its writings spread, starting from the hand where he held the table the runes travelled up his arm until he was covered from head to foot. He was now the incarnate guardian of its truths. He was determined to fulfill his duty, confident that the Matoran would soon be brought back to the promised land. The Era of the Koros Veneras came to the aid of Ata during the battle of Ta Koro, escorting the criminal Talerin Hunter to the Palace of Justice. There he escorted the Ko Matoran away while Ata sacrificed himself in a Nova Blast, destroying Ko Koro when trying to defeat a Skakdi who had killed Turaga Nuju. Personality and Traits Veneras is brilliant far beyond most, a philosophical thinker among the Toa. Veneras is obsessed with the philosophies of Time, Truth, and Justice. Veneras believes that as a Toa he is sworn to protect these moralities. Being an ice-toa he is especially cold to those who do not act in justice and truth. He is very perceptive, always able to discern the truth from the lies. Veneras is very argumentative, which renders him more talkative than traditional Ice-types. He spends much of his time in Ko Koro contemplating. He aims to thoroughly think through every situation as to always act morally. Powers and Abilities Veneras controls the ice and cold of the world. He is energies draw the heat out of his target until it has frozen completely. As he walks, the ground freezes beneath his feet. Far beyond any abilities granted to him as a toa is his intellect. He is constantly in analasis of every situation. Though his intellect does not extend to things, he is neither an inventor nor a scientist. He knows people. He observes the way they think, the way they act. He sees, and he observes. All of this helps give him greater understanding so he may chose the most effective course of action. He is unusually friendly and kind for an ice-type, allowing him greater insight to the characteristics and traits of those around him; all of which is categorized and utilized in his mind. Weapons When Veneras became a Toa his staff transformed with him, turning from a philosopher's walking stick into a Toa's Scepter. The Staff stands above Veneras, with two curved blades adorning its tip. Inscribed along the shaft and the blade are the runes of the tablet, the same inscriptions that cover his very body. The Vertus Staff, as it was named, is able to channel his elemental energies of ice and cold. It seeps energy from its target, reducing its temperature dramatically. The blades at the tip of the staff can be separated from the staff, operating as their own entity. Unlike most swords, the hilt is horizontal instead of vertical with an arm brace that is attached just below the elbow. This allows the sword to function as an extension of his arm, in the same way it serves as an extension of his elemental energies. Armor Veneras is adorned in the traditional white armor of the Ice Toa, accented with ice-blue elements. He is robed in a long grew cape that flows like the blizzard. His armor is detailed with glowing blue details and runes. He carries a tall scepter, a war-staff detailed with ancient markings and inscriptions. The end of his staff is adorned with a cerimonial blade that symbolizes the blade of justice. Trivia *This is Veneras' self-MOC. Category:Toa